Doctor are You Blushing?
by that-chick-with-purple-hair
Summary: The gang goes to the beach, and the Doctor sees something he likes.


Doctor Are You Blushing?

Summary: The Doctor, River, Rory, and Amy all go to the beach, and the Doctor sees something he likes. Rated T.

"Ha! I'm so excited! I can't wait! But I am waiting. What are we waiting for?" Amy sputtered a mile a minute, swiveling to see what was taking so long. She didn't want to wait another second. After that whole, rebuilding the universe through her subconscious thing, she desperately wanted a vacation. With River's help the two men broke down easily and now they were off to the beach! But the men were dragging their feet, not intentionally; they just didn't seem to grasp Amy's urgency.

"Oh don't worry sweetie, the Doctor's just very picky about his bathing suits." River smiled nonchalantly, looking over the Tardis's controls. Amy grinned shooting her a knowing glance before turning when her boys finally came out. She had to try hard not to laugh. She tried and failed. The Doctor was wearing a neon orange wet suit… with his bow tie.

"What, Pond, may I ask is so amusing?" He said looking down at his flashy garment. He thought you were supposed to wear orange so that you wouldn't be mistaken for a deer and be shot, wait that didn't seem quite right. "Why would there be deer in the ocean?" He mumbled quietly to himself before remembering Amy.

"Um, the wet suit I kind of get. But the bowtie?" Amy was almost giggling too much to be understood.

"What's wrong with bowties? Bowtie's are cool." He reached up and adjusted the brown bow without realizing it. "Well are we going to the beach or are we talking about fashion?" He smiled widely at them all. Amy nearly shrieked in joy, as she grabbed Rory's arm and drug him out of the Tardis. Some other men would be uncomfortable with Amy's in charge, take what she wants attitude, but not Rory, he had a silly grin on his face every time Amy even looked at him. Of course they were married now, the Doctor wondered if that had anything to do with it. He didn't notice River waiting for him, smiling that shameless smile she wore so well.

"Coming Doctor?" River asked over her shoulder as she stepped out of the blue box. River was met with one of the most beautiful places she'd ever seen and she'd seen a lot of beauty in the universe. Amy and Rory stood there, hand in hand dumbstruck by it all. They were on a planet called Lyptica, on an island called Dalina, which only she and the Doctor knew about. The water was mint green, the sand was a shiny opal that changed colors if looked at from different angles, and the best part, the sky was purple with what looked like stars everywhere despite it being the day.

"Lovely." The Doctor said breaking the dreamy silence.

"Um Doctor, nothing is going to come and attack us or try to kidnap us, or destroy the universe will it? Because when you were going to take us to Rio, well, we never really made it to Rio." Rory asked nervously.

"That's why I set the coordinates to a time I knew was safe." River said striding forward looking for a good spot for her towel.

"How did you know about this place again?" The Doctor asked in a not so casual tone. River stopped and turned to him with that same smile back in place.

"Spoilers." She said in that ah ah ah, kind of way.

Amy and River set up their towels and picnic basket and Rory was putting on sunscreen while the Doctor went to get some fruit from a tree up on the hill by the beach. He had been to this place once before, by himself, and had explored it top to bottom. During which he came across a yellow tree with red fruit, it was the only fruit tree on the entire island and the fruit itself was amazing. He could just picture Amy and Rory now, with their limited human palettes tasting this for the first time. He had a sneaking suspicion that River had already tried it though.

On his way back the Doctor stopped to sit in the shade and have a bite. He could see the whole beach from where he was sitting. There was the Tardis, nice old girl, there was Amy in a blue bikini letting Rory put sunscreen on her shoulders, the Doctor thought Rory's head might explode, and there was River taking off her white cover up to reveal a red one piece bathing suit that made the Doctor stop breathing. It was a one piece but the back was missing, her midriff was almost fully exposed only her belly button was covered as the material stretched up to split into two peaces that tied around her neck, not without shoving a fair bit of cleavage. The Doctor reminded himself to breathe, continuing to watch her.

River chatted with Amy then seemed to ask Rory something. Rory nodded taking the sunscreen and sitting beside her as she lay down on her stomach. Rory moved her curly hair over her shoulder and started to rub sunscreen on her back. The Doctor didn't realize that he was pulverizing the fruit he held. He felt an unfamiliar feeling, an intense feeling for Rory, something akin to hatred. The Doctor jumped up dropping all the fruit before running, mostly falling actually, down the hill towards his friends.

"Rory!" The Doctor said a bit too loud in what he hoped was a cheerful voice. "Why aren't you and Amy swimming? Go swim! The waters always warm here!" He smiled too wide his eyes slightly squinted.

" Ooh yeah come on Rory! Race you!" Amy laughed gleefully as she ran toward the water, Rory darting after her.

"Doctor you made me lose my sun screen applicator." River complained though not sounding annoyed at all.

"Uh…" The Doctor realized he didn't think his actions through very carefully. She held up the bottle, raising her eyebrows when he didn't take it right away.

"Something wrong?" She asked calmly.

"No, no, I guess I'll just be your…applicator then." He said taking the bottle as she lay down again. The Doctor did as Rory had and slid her hair out of the way. Then he slowly, hesitantly began rubbing her shoulders. He gulped as he felt how smooth and warm her skin was.

"Don't miss my lower back." River sighed contently.

How could I, the Doctor thought? He moved his fingers down her sides making sure to cover them too. As he applied the sun screen to her ribs her felt her tremble a little as he accidentally tickled her. His ears and face began to feel hot, when he finally went to her lower back. He ran his hands over her just above her rear, and then slid them down to cover her hips. His breathing stopped again as he felt her hipbones underneath his fingers.

"Is the Doctor blushing?" Amy whispered to Rory, the two were starring at the Doc but he hadn't noticed.

"I do believe he is." Rory smiled at the silly grin the Doctor had on his face, he looked like his head would explode, but Rory understood that feeling perfectly. He turned and pulled Amy to him kissing her tenderly as they stood close in the waist high mint green water.

THE END

Whether you loved or hated it, or loved a bit of it and hated a bit of it, please send me a review about it.


End file.
